


Kit-Katsudon

by Zombubble



Series: Collabs [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Olympics 2018, ad campaigns, kit-kats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombubble/pseuds/Zombubble
Summary: Yuuri's longstanding love affair with Kit-Kat's Japanese Marketing Team is a well-known secret, as far as Japan is concerned. As far as Viktor is concerned, however...In collaboration with, and withartby,@Rikichie





	Kit-Katsudon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki/gifts).



> This was done in collaboration with the stunningly lovely [@Rikichie](https://rikichie.tumblr.com/) who provided the lovely art at the end of the story!!!

“Viktor?” Mari’s voice is gentle as she pokes her head into the kitchen.

“Yes?” Viktor smiles, wiping his forehead with one forearm. The other is buried almost elbow-deep in bread dough.

“Did you open one of the bags of Kit Kats in the back of the freezer?”

Viktor nods. “I did. I was really craving chocolate, I hope you don’t mind!” He smiles, pulling the dough out and dividing it into six pieces.

“Did you look at the packaging, by chance?” Mari’s smirk is playful, and her eyes twinkle.

“The green ones?” They’d tasted weirdly good, and Viktor had chalked the strange color up to Japan’s propensity for brightly-colored foods.

“Yes, the green ones,” Mari replies.

“No, I didn’t.” Viktor’s eyes widen. “Did it have your name written on it?”

Laughing, Mari walks over. “No, no,” she says with a smile. Something tells Viktor there’s a ‘but’ coming. “They did, however, have Yuuri's face on them.”

What.

She sets the torn bag on the counter to Viktor’s right. It’d been in a high box, and in the interest of causing as little mess as possible, Viktor had blindly torn it open and scavenged the contents. Now, he sees a tear straight through Yuuri's beautiful (beautiful!) face. Torn-bag Yuuri is much younger and wearing a gaudy skate costume matching the colors of the packaging (green? Why is he wearing a pale green? What flavor was it?). He’s posing, one skate-clad foot held delicately behind him, holding a bar of what Viktor recognizes as yesterday’s mid-afternoon snack.

“He was so cute.” Viktor says, and it’s true. Yuuri's face still has some baby fat, but he’s old enough to be competing in juniors. Thirteen? Fourteen, maybe?

“Yes, he was,” Mari says.

“I’m so sorry.” Viktor’s stomach sinks as he realizes what he’s done. The Katsuki family is sentimental, and they care deeply about Yuuri's success. They must have bought and saved every promotional item Yuuri's done, including, apparently, candy.

“You, in your infinite luck, managed to eat one of the only pair of duplicates we had.”

Viktor lets out a sigh of relief. “Still, I’m sorry,” he says sincerely. Mari just nods.

Rolling the dough into strands, Viktor pinches them all together at the end. “Has he done a lot of promotions like that?” he asks curiously as he begins to braid the dough. Yuuri's tight-lipped about any advertising he’s done, and Viktor’s had blessed little time to look into Yuuri's career.

Mari smiles. “He keeps working with the Japanese branch of Kit Kat, it’s been on-and-off for years. He’s been on a few sports drinks, Mizuno’s had him model once or twice. It mostly stopped when he went to Detroit, though. Most of the photo shoots he does these days are official promotional images. The poster we have around Hasetsu was promotional, too, though it was for the city rather than the JSF or the ISO.”

Viktor rolls the ends of the braided dough underneath the loaf, pinching them firmly before setting the loaf aside. He grabs the other half of the dough from the bowl. “It’s a pity he never did any commercials.”

“I never said that,” Mari says as her grin widens.

The door slides open behind them, and Yuuri walks in with a scowl. “Why are you telling him about the commercial?”

“She never actually said you did a commercial, Yuuri!” Viktor beams as he kisses Yuuri's forehead, holding his flour-covered hands up to the side. “What was it like?”

“I’ve never seen it,” Yuuri says, blushing. “It was too embarrassing.”

Having spent months in Japan, Viktor’s become well aware of some advertising methods. There may be good reason Yuuri hasn’t watched the commercial. He looks at Yuuri, and as he sees the flush spread further across his face and ears. Yuuri looks down, and Viktor kisses the top of his hair again, now that he can reach it without standing on his tiptoes. “I’m sure you were adorable.”

“It wasn’t even that bad,” Mari says chidingly.

“It was horrible, do you know how many pieces of chocolate I had to eat to get that final shot?”

“Yuuri, Kit Kats are literally your favorite candy, you’ve said so yourself.”

Viktor lowers his eyebrows. “Yuuri,” he practically drawls. “Why didn’t you tell me Kit Kats were your favorite?”

“I didn’t want you googling it,” Yuuri says with a blush.

“Yuuri, no one outside of Japan knows about your love affair with the candy or your long-standing working relationship with the Japanese Kit Kat marketing team,” Mari says with a sigh. “Aren’t you doing another photo shoot with them, soon?”

Yuuri hides his face in his hands. “Yes,” he whispers quietly.

Viktor grins before Mari shoves her phone in front of him. The Nestlé logo flashes on the screen, before it fades into what Viktor recognizes as an ice rink. Yuuri, aged sixteen or so, glides across the ice, doing compulsory figures. The scene changes to him running through a step sequence, one he still does during warm-ups, and the camera zooms in to catch the determined look on his face, the sweat on his brow. There’s a brief montage of jumps, before the camera centers on Yuuri doing a flawless camel spin. Fading to black, there’s a voiceover in Japanese. It takes a second, but Viktor recognizes the voice as Yuuri's and he grins. Mari whispers in his ear as the screen shows Yuuri walking down a hall, still wearing his skates.

“He said, ‘After a long day at practice, there’s only one way to wind down.’” Viktor smiles.

On-screen Yuuri is sitting in the locker room. A close-up shot is shown of his hand reaching into the front pocket of a gear bag, before pulling out a Kit Kat bar. The next shot is him unwrapping it, breaking it perfectly in half, before the camera follows his hand as he puts a piece in his mouth. It zooms out as he gives a contented smile, nodding happily. The last shot is from the back, of him standing determinedly, looking out across the rink. He turns his head to the side, giving the camera a final shot of him taking a bite of the second piece of candy. There’s another voiceover, Mari translating into his ear. “Kit Kats help me take my skating to the next level. Good Luck!!”

She pulls her phone away as the commercial ends. “The main thing is that in Japanese, a phrase that means something like ‘good luck’ is kitto katsu which, obviously, sounds a lot like Kit Kat.”

Yuuri's crouching on the floor with his face buried in his hands. “Mari I can’t believe you,” he says quietly.

Viktor quickly braids the dough he was working with, before setting the loaves aside to rise. Yuuri leans against the counter, watching as he cleans his workspace and washes his hands. Hanging his apron on one of the hooks in the corner, Viktor walks over to Yuuri, wrapping his arms around him before laying a kiss on his still-warm forehead. “You were absolutely adorable.”

“I was sick of Kit Kats for a month after.”

Viktor only chuckles, pulling Yuuri close.

“So at competitions, I should yell kitto-katsu?”

Groaning, Yuuri buries his face in Viktor’s chest. “You do that, I’ll seriously consider marrying Makkachin instead of you.”

 

~*~

 

Yuuri shoves a Kit Kat wrapper in his pocket as he walks over towards Viktor, away from the backdrop and photography equipment. He’s wearing his Olympic Team tracksuit, golden ring proudly on the finger he’s currently licking, and his self-assured camera persona bleeds away as he finally gets to Viktor. He leans his head on Viktor’s shoulder, tired, and his slicked-back hair falls forward into his face. Viktor rubs his back gently.

“You did magnificently, Lyubov,” he says softly.

Yuuri nods. A representative comes over, followed by an assistant holding a small box. “Katsuki-senshu,” he says, and Yuuri turns around. The man speaks rapid Japanese, and Yuuri blushes at first, eyes shimmering with excitement, before running over to the assistant. The box is pulled open for him, and he laughs happily, chatting with the man before the box is left on the table near them.

“What’s so funny, Yuuri?” Viktor asks once they’re gone.

Yuuri smiles, ripping into a bag and pulling a bar out. He opens that, before taking a bite with a happy sigh. “It’s…ok, so in honor of me going to the Olympics,” he says before swallowing the candy, “they’re uh, releasing a new promotional flavor?”

“What flavor?” Viktor asks curiously. Yuuri holds up one of the bags.

“Katsudon flavor. Specifically called ‘Japan’s Ace’s Katsudon,’” he says, blushing. “They’re pretty good, actually. They’re giving me a small box to have, but they’ll send me more once they have the packaging design done.”

“Katsudon…flavor…Kit Kats?”

“It’s a savory Kit Kat, Viktor,” Yuuri says exasperatedly.

“Yuuri, I want you to never say those words in that order again.”

Yuuri just rolls his eyes.

Viktor posts a selfie on instagram with one of the bars, and within a minute he gets an enraged comment from Chris followed shortly by a quick string of texts defining chocolate and protesting Viktor’s use of the word savory in conjunction with any sort of candy. Viktor just grins, sending a selfie of himself taking a huge bite as Yuuri walks up behind him and kisses his cheek.

Weeks later, Yuuri doesn’t comment as he sees Viktor squirreling away katsudon-flavored Kit Kats in his gear bag.

He wouldn’t have room to talk anyway, considering the six different flavors stashed in his own.

 

~*~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stunning picture of Yuuri in his Olympics National Team jacket was done by [@Rikichie.](https://rikichie.tumblr.com/) A rebloggable version (as well as some absolutely adorable extra doodles) can be found [here,](https://rikichie.tumblr.com/post/174630945822/yuuris-ad-for-kit-kat-yes-the-chocolate-from) please check it out!!!
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at [@we-call-everything-katsudon.](https://we-call-everything-katsudon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
